Reunited
by Paris Marriott
Summary: COMPLETE! Part four of the Fourth Grade To Forever Series TJ and Spinelli attend their high school reunion, where some unexpected events occur
1. The Invitation

A/N: Here is the first chapter of Reunited! Hope you all enjoy it! This takes place about six months after This I Swear ended.  
  
Ashley Spinelli-Detweiler walked over to her mailbox, waving to the mailman as he drove off. She walked into the house and sorted through the mail, hoping for a response to a case she was working on. "Bills, bills, bills, Victoria's Secret catalog-hmmm maybe order something for after the baby is born-another bill, wait, what's this?" Spinelli opened a small envelope, which revealed an invitation in her old school colors, blue and white.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler:  
You are cordially invited to your Washington High Ten Year Reunion, which will take place June 3-June 7 at the Rainbow Room Inn. Formal Dress is requested. Please RSVP by May 23rd. A mailing about who will be speaking on behalf of the class will be sent shortly. We hope to see you there!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mr. Franklin Dudikoff, Washington High School Principal and  
  
Mr. Douglas Menlo, Washington High School Alumni Relations President  
  
"Figures Menlo would end up working at the high school," Spinelli looked over the invitation, making a mental note to show it to TJ when he came home from work. "Please let him say he doesn't want to travel because of the baby," she thought, rubbing her seven - month pregnant stomach. She was due in early July, and although her doctor said it was safe for her to travel, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to take the trip to Arkansas just for a stupid reunion. "I have no reason to go back there," she thought, getting up and taking some juice out of the refrigerator. After pouring herself a tall glass, she sat back down and thought about all the turbulent events that occurred in high school, the events that she spent years trying to forget about, yet they still replayed in her mind like an annoying TV jingle. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear TJ walk in until he had snuck up behind her and grabbed her into a bear hug.  
  
"How's my favorite mommy to be?" he said, causing her to drop the mail and jump in fear.  
  
"TJ! You scared the crap out of me!" she yelled, smacking him with a nearby newspaper, "What's with all the sneaking up on me? Are you trying to scare me into premature labor?" she demanded, protectively covering her stomach and trying to pick up the scattered mail at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, honey. You were so zoned out that I figured you needed something to bring you back to earth," he teased, helping her pick up the mail. TJ helped her up and put his arms around her and kissed her hello. "That better?" he asked, gently patting his wife's stomach.  
  
"Much, just don't let it happen again," Spinelli warned smiling. She sat down again and asked TJ how his job was going. TJ had been a teacher for almost six years, and loved every minute of it---despite the fact that he sometimes got students who acted the way he and his friends did back when they were in elementary school. Spinelli often teased him that it was payback for all their years of torturing Miss Finster, who now, at seventy- three had finally retired from her Third Street job and was living in a retirement home in Miami.  
  
"It was good, the kids are preparing for the Spring Play, which is a lot of fun." TJ sat down next to Spinelli and sorted through the mail. "Bills, bills, sexy stuff you wanna order for after the baby is born,.' he muttered, smiling, as Spinelli playfully smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Man, aren't we a bit of a horndog today?" she teased. "Although I was thinking the same thing myself---that is if I ever lose this baby fat."  
  
"You will, and even if you don't I will love you just as much as I do now, because you are the best thing that ever happened to me." TJ leaned over and kissed her again, still feeling as if they were newlyweds-which was how they acted 99% of the time.  
  
"I love you too, Teej. By the way, before I forget, this came in the mail today." Spinelli handed him the invitation, hoping that he wouldn't want to go.  
  
"Hey, cool, a reunion! It will be great to see everyone again. Except for Lawson and Vicki, we haven't seen anyone since the wedding. It will be nice to go back and see what everyone has been up to for the past ten years." TJ smiled, not noticing the look of sadness on Spinelli's face.  
  
"Yeah, great," Spinelli muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" TJ asked, concerned. "Don't you want to prove to the Ashleys how successful you have become? I mean, you are the top lawyer in New York and were chosen to be the prosecutor in the biggest case of the century. Besides, I hear that the Ashleys are all fat and bitter now." TJ hugged her, laughing, but Spinelli pulled away.  
  
"No, it's not that, I just don't know if I want to travel when I'm so close to giving birth. My luck, I will go into labor on the plane and some scary person will have to deliver it."  
  
"Spin, the reunion is almost four weeks before the baby is due, and besides, first babies are always late." TJ said. (A/N: is true, my friend was about three weeks overdue with her first child) "Now I have known you for twenty-two years, so I know when you are lying to me. Now tell me what's wrong, Ashley." TJ said, and Spinelli knew she had to tell the truth. TJ never called her Ashley unless he was serious about something.  
  
Spinelli sighed. "All right, Theodore," she said, rolling her eyes. "I will tell you the truth, but you have to promise me you won't laugh or get mad at me."  
  
"I promise," TJ said, holding up two fingers. "Scout's honor."  
  
"OK," Spinelli began, "Here goes."  
  
A/N: hope you all liked this, I know it's a little slow right now, but the pace will pick up, I promise. Please R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading!  
  
Also, I am still looking for a title for the miniseries. Everyone who suggests the title gets a walk on role in the next fic of this series, and the winner will have a bigger role. Please suggest in a review!! Thank you!!!  
  
Fics in the miniseries:  
  
Admired From Afar  
  
One Last Chance  
  
This I Swear  
  
Reunited  
  
Recess: The Next Generation  
  
Thanks again!!! 


	2. Confessions, Announcements and Decisons

A/N: Here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure, brought to you by the folks who make those yummy Winger Dingers!  
  
BTW, I changed This I Swear slightly--TJ isn't teaching at Third Street, he always worked in New York--I changed it so the rest of the series can make more sense!  
  
damson rhee: glad you liked this and hope you keep reading!  
  
casper: I saw Washington High on a lot of other fan fictions and assumed it was a high school in their town named after George Washington. I have no idea though. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so!  
  
Kristin: Thanks for the title suggestion! The reasons will be explained below, but i suggest you read Admired From Afar and One Last Chance to fully understand why. I am glad you like my Recess fics and hope you keep reading them.  
  
Stephanie: Yes, Spin's pregnant! I think Dudikoff would one day be principal too! hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Desirae(Jeffs 1Girl): glad you like this! Spin found out she was pregnant at the end of This I Swear, and this is a continuation of that story--keep reading!  
  
Noelle: glad you like the cliffhangers, I do it to hopefully get people to keep reading--yes, TJ still calls her Spin--I think it's cute though, especially since she hates being called Ashley---keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: thanks for clearing that up--I always thought first babies were late, but thanks for the info and I hope your brother is ok! Hope you keep reading my fics!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley: Glad you like it-hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I love them married too---it's how I think they will actually act if they got married, lol. Everyone will be there, and there are a few surprises in store, so stay tuned! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Spinelli took a deep breath and looked at her husband, hoping that he wouldn't think she was being childish for not wanting to go to the reunion. "The truth is, Teej, I really don't think I can face going back there, not after almost being raped and then being shot. As it is now, everytime I hear a car backfire I duck, thinking I am going to be shot at again. And considering we live in New York, it's pretty sad."  
  
TJ could have kicked himself for being so selfish. How could he have forgotten how emotionally taxing going back to their hometown was going to be on Spinelli? Even though it was years since both attacks occured, he knew how scared she sometimes got when strange men approached her, or if they heard gunshots in the background. The thing that scared Spinelli the most though was that her attacked, King Bob, was going to escape from prison and hunt her down.  
  
"Spinelli, I am so sorry, I know how difficult going back must be for you. We don't have to go, we can stay home and finish getting baby things ready." He kissed her forehead, trying to mask his disappointment. As much as he understood Spinelli's feelings, part of him wanted them to go back, not just for the reunion, but so Spinelli could finally get some closure on what had occurred all those years ago. They had left town shortly after graduation and hadn't returned since, so Spinelli never truly got closure on her past.  
  
Spinelli seemed to be reading his mind. "I know, i should go back and get some closure, right?" she asked, knowing what TJ's answer was going to be.  
  
"I can't force you, although I think it will be a good idea," TJ answered honestly.  
  
"I'll think about it," Spinelli said getting up from her chair and stretching. "Damn I so cannot wait to have the baby already. I am sick of feeling fat and tired," she complained.  
  
"You look beautiful, just like always," TJ told her, pulling her close to him and kissing her. Just then the doorbell sounded and TJ sighed.  
  
"Figures we would be interrupted," Spinelli laughed. She walked over to the door and let in their guests, her best friend Vicki Ryan and her boyfriend Lawson.  
  
"Hey Spin, hey TJ, sorry to interrupt," Vicki apologized, hugging them, "but we have some big news and we had to tell you about if right away." She smiled, holding out her left hand. "We're engaged!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Lawson proposed last night!"  
  
"Wow, congratulations, you too!" Spinelli said, hugging them both.  
  
"Yeah, its about time you two finally got engaged. So when is the big day?" TJ asked, after hugging Vicki and shaking Lawson's hand.  
  
"Probably in the fall sometime," Lawson answered, "And we want you both to be in it," he added.  
  
"Of course we will," Spinelli answered happily, she was thrilled that her best friend was finally getting married. As the boys went on to discuss some sporting event, Vicki turned to Spinelli in concern  
  
"Hey, are you ok? I mean I know you're happy for us, but you seem a little distracted," Vicki said, putting her hand on Spinelli's arm.  
  
"I guess, its just that the reunion invite came, and it stirred up a whole bunch of bad memories. TJ really wants to go, but I am not sure if I can handle it."  
  
"Well, you have to do what's best for you. Do you want to go?" Vicki asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it will be fun, but going back will be difficult. I will have to think about it."  
  
"Well whatever you decide, you will have the three of us behind you,"  
  
"Thanks, Vicki," Spinelli smiled, feeling lucky that she had the people she cared about behind her and would support her decision.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later that night, as TJ and Spinelli lay in bed, Spinelli thought of the talks she had with TJ and Vicki earlier. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew what she had to do in order to put the past behind her.  
  
"Hey, Teej," she whispered, gently shaking him.  
  
"Is it time?" he asked, sitting up in horror. "It's too early, it can't be time!" he yelled panicking. He ran around the room attempting to pack, making Spinelli laugh.  
  
"TJ, no, it's not time, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Spinelli smiled as TJ sat down next to her, putting his arms around her.  
  
"What is it then?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about this whole reunion thing, at I realized you are right. If I keep running from my fear, I am never going to get closure, and after twelve years of suffering from King Bob's attacks, it's about time I did. So let's call the travel agency tomorrow and book a flight."  
  
"And I will call Nickolettia and Dorothy to house sit for us." TJ smiled. "I'm proud of you Spinelli, I am glad you are finally doing this."  
  
"Thanks for supporting me, Teej," she whispered as they both lay down to go to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well, she decided to go, but what will happen next? Keep reading to find out! R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!  
  
Also, please help me think of a miniseries title! Details in chapter one! Thank you! 


	3. Heading Back Home

A/N: although I haven't gotten many reviews for this chapter yet-which is partly my fault since I accidentally posted the same chapter twice and finally fixed it, I decided to add this chapter anyway since I'm bored and want to continue. Please keep reading and reviewing---I appreciate it! Thanks! Here are some quick notes to my reviewers:  
  
Noelle: glad you liked it, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Outlawed-little-angel: thanks for the idea-can't say if I am gonna use it because it will ruin the plot, but thanks again and keep reading!  
  
Mistress Of Balmoral: glad you like this, I feel the same way bout facing fears and stuff---keep reading!!  
  
Five weeks later, after a lavish baby shower thrown by Vicki, TJ and Spinelli were packing to go back to their old hometown in Arkansas. Although TJ knew Spinelli wanted to go, he still was worried about her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go, baby?" he asked her for about the millionth time since she made her decision.  
  
Spinelli sighed. "Yes, TJ, how many times are you going to ask me?" she whined. As much as she liked TJ's concern for her, his constant questioning was getting annoying.  
  
"Sorry, Spin, just checking." TJ closed the last suitcase and carried it downstairs, along with Spinelli's. they had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Must be Dorothy and Nikolettia," TJ said, referring to his twin teenage cousins who would be housesitting while the couple was away.  
  
"Hi girls," Spinelli said, letting them in the house and hugging them.  
  
"Hi Spinelli, hi, little one," Dorothy smiled, touching Spinelli's stomach gently as Nikolettia hugged her.  
  
"Thank you so much for housesitting girls," TJ said, greeting them as he put on his jacket. "Emergency numbers are on the fridge, there's plenty of food, just don't burn the house down, ok?" TJ tried looking strict, but couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"Teej, you can trust us," Dorothy said, giggling.  
  
"I know, just practicing for when I'm a parent.' TJ winked at the girls as they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Wow, back to Arkansas," Spinelli said smiling. "I never thought I would ever be going back."  
  
"Well, it's not too late to change your mind," TJ said as they drove to Vicki and Lawson's house. They were all meeting there and then taking a cab to the airport.  
  
"No, you are right, Teej, if I don't do this, I am never going to get closure on the past and it will haunt me forever. It's about time I did something about it." She looked out the window, thinking about what it would be like to go back home and see everyone. She wondered if there was any truth about what TJ had said about the Ashleys and if she was really more successful. Not that it mattered, of course, but it would be nice to finally show them up.  
  
"Um, Spinelli?" Spinelli looked up and noticed that they were parked in front of Vicki and Lawson's house. "We're here."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm a bit distracted today." She apologized.  
  
"I know, you have that look in your eyes," TJ said smiling.  
  
"What look?" Spinelli asked, playfully glaring at TJ  
  
"You look all spacey, but it's sexy. I like it." TJ helped Spinelli out of the car and kissed her.  
  
"Come on, you two, not in front of the house! We have young neighbors!" they heard a voice yell. They two broke apart and saw Lawson standing in front of them laughing at their public display of affection.  
  
"Sorry, Lawson," TJ said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Spinelli echoed, her face just as red as TJ's.  
  
"It's ok, I know how you two are together. I just hope Vicki and I are always as happy as you two are."  
  
"As happy as whom?" Vicki asked, carrying two suitcases and a carryon. "Lawson, you want to get in there and help me?" she teased, putting the bags down and putting her arms around him.  
  
"Sure, just as soon as you let me go," he teased back. Vicki released him and he headed back into the house.  
  
"You two are so cute," Spinelli said, smiling.  
  
"So are you two," Vicki responded, "Are you two ready to go to the reunion? I can't wait to meet all of Lawson's friends and to see everyone from the wedding again." She smiled, gently touching Spinelli's stomach. "The one question is, is my godchild ready for it? Are you sure you can travel, Spinelli?"  
  
"I'll be fine, the doctor said so himself. I'm just afraid of going into labor three weeks early," Spinelli laughed.  
  
"Don't say that, I don't know if there will be any doctors there," TJ said, panicking at the thought. "And no way am I letting a bitter housewife like the Ashleys deliver our child."  
  
"Gretchen's a doctor," Vicki said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"She's an ER doctor, not an OB," Spinelli reminded her.  
  
"Oh, ok, but I am sure someone there is capable of delivering a baby just in case," Vicki said confidently.  
  
"I hope so, but lets not think about it. This baby will not be born until we get back!" Spinelli declared, holding her fist up in the air in triumph.  
  
"Come on everyone, lets go, the cab is here," Lawson called, carrying the last of the bags outside.  
  
"Come on, let's show Washington how successful we all have become!" Lawson yelled as he and TJ helped Spinelli into the cab and held the door for Vicki.  
  
"Tender," TJ replied.  
  
"Supple," Lawson added.  
  
"Psychos," the girls countered as the boys stuck their tongues out at them, laughing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As the four friends laughed, someone on the other side of the country was boarding a plane to Townsedge, Arkansas (Thank you Mistress of Balmoral!) This person was unsure if they would be remembered, but hoped that they would. The reunion would give this person a chance to go back and fix what had gone wrong all those years ago, and hoped that this time the plan they had would be a successful one.  
  
A/N: dun, dun, dun!!! Who is it, and what plan do they have? What will happen once the gang arrives? Will new friendships form, or will it be a disaster? Find out next time! R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!  
  
A/N 2: in addition to the miniseries contest, there is also a name the baby contest! Tell me the sex and name you want for Spinelli and TJ's baby and I will pick the best one. Runners up will be used in future fics. All participants get a walk on role in the next and last part of the miniseries, and the winner will be featured as a bigger character. Runners up will be in the fic I use their request for. Just send your requests in a review! Thank you! Enjoy!  
  
Today I have been a part of the fanfiction.net community for one year!! Go me!!! 


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

A/N: Here we are with another chapter for my wonderful readers! Thank you all for reviewing! Reviews make me smile! Anyway, before the story continues, Menlo has some words for the reviewers that he would like to share!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yep, you are engaged, my friend! Congrats! Lol, two teens house sitting is not that unusual, I used to do it a lot-but anyway, thanks for the baby name suggestions and your scene suggestion! Keep reading!  
  
Desriae(Jeffs1girl) thanks for the names and lovely words! Keep reading!  
  
Stephanie: great coming attraction line! Glad you like this!  
  
Brittany: thanks for the suggestions and keep reading!  
  
Noelle: good guesses, and keep reading to see if you are right!  
  
Damson rhee: cute names, glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Kristin: Woohoo! Party! Lol, Madam Prankster Fist---hehe it works, I like that! keep reading!  
  
outlawed-little-angel: good suggestions and thank you!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I will write a King Bob story where he is good soon--- I promise!!! I love the name Elizabeth too-haha, TJ surrounded by girls--- maybe I can add my 8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter fic to the miniseries and show what it is like for TJ to raise a teenage girl---he can be a Paul Hennessey type dad! Thanks for the idea!  
  
Later that night, the gang drove through their old hometown in their rented car, showing Vicki their favorite places and discussed old memories.  
  
"Look, it's Kelso's!" Lawson yelled, pointing to their old favorite hangout. "They had the best hot fudge sundaes ever!"  
  
"No, the milkshakes were the best!" TJ argued, looking at the building. "We definitely have to go there before we head back home. I wonder if Kelso is still working there?"  
  
"His son is. Mundy said Mr. Kelso retired and is in a nursing home." Lawson told him.  
  
"Shame, he was such a nice guy," Spinelli said quietly, as she remembered when she was attacked at Kelso's all those years ago. "Stop, Spin. It's over, and you need to move on," she thought. "Hey, look, Old Rusty! Remember our protest?" she asked, perking up.  
  
"The one TJ held? That was the best! The BOE tried to take it down, but TJ wouldn't let them. He held this huge protest with students, teachers and the PTA." Lawson remembered.  
  
"Hey, Spin, our dumpster!" TJ said grinning. "Our first kiss happened there, where the whole school watched. And to think we were so against it at the time." He turned to Vicki and explained. "That was where the experiment we told you about took place."  
  
"That's cute," Vicki said, snapping a picture. "I'll make you a copy for your memory box. Better yet, Lawson, honey, pull over. We can re-enact it." Lawson grinned and pulled over. They arranged the couple they way they had been eighteen years prior and snapped a picture of them once again kissing behind the dumpster.  
  
"Thanks, Vicki," Spinelli said once they were back in the car. "That was a good idea."  
  
"You're welcome. Where are we now?" she asked as Lawson continued to drive.  
  
"My old neighborhood," TJ answered. "I used to live three doors down from Spinelli, but moved in high school because my parents wanted a bigger house."  
  
"Yeah, I remember when you moved, that was such a horrible day. Remember how you hid in my closet so you didn't have to go?"  
  
"Yeah, the parentals found it quite odd that a fourteen year old boy was hiding in a girl's closet." TJ smiled. "Look the court house! How many times did we end up there, Spinelli?"  
  
"Too many. There was the whomps case, the statue destroying case, my two cases---" Spinelli paused as she remembered the cases. TJ put his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to hit a nerve. You going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, being here actually helps a little, I feel like I am actually beginning to move on. Hey look, it's my old neighborhood!" Spinelli said, as they passed her childhood home.  
  
"Do your folks still live there, Spinelli?" Lawson asked her.  
  
"No, they moved out of there shortly after I did. They said the house was too big and held too many bad memories." Spinelli stared out the window and noticed two little kids playing outside her old doorstep. "I hope they never know what happened there," Spinelli said quietly as the shooting briefly replayed in her mind. She closed her eyes, willing herself to not think about the past and asked God to help give her the strength to come to terms with it. She felt TJ hug her again and smiled at him, remembering how dedicated he was when he had found out about the shooting. For two months, he remained vigil by her bedside, praying for her to wake up. When she finally came to, he had confessed his love for her and they had been together ever since.  
  
"As awful as it was, it was what made me realize how much I loved you and how I had to tell you before it was too late," TJ said, as if he was reading her mind.  
  
"I know, it was also what brought us back together with the rest of the gang. I guess sometimes a tragic event makes people realize what they mean to each other." Spinelli mused.  
  
"OK, enough depressing talk. Let's go to the hotel and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Lawson declared. "I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when I tell them, I, Irwin Lawson am one of New York's top junior business executives, and engaged to the famous Vicki Ryan!"  
  
"And Spin's a top lawyer and I'm a teacher! Watch out, Washington High!" TJ yelled.  
  
The gang continued to drive, pointing out old hangouts and memorable places. As they talked and laughed, the mysterious stranger continued its journey to the town, hoping to find the person they were looking for. The reunion would be the perfect place to remind them of events past and to finally give the person what they had coming to them for all these years. "Yes, " the person whispered, looking at the picture of the person they were planning on meeting. "Tomorrow, it will all be over and you will get what's coming, dearie."  
  
A/N: that chapter was pure fill, but next chapter will be better, I promise! Who is this stranger? How will Spinelli react to seeing everyone and being in her hometown? Who is this stranger looking for? Keep r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading and keep suggesting titles and baby names please! Thank you! 


	5. Old Faces and Catching Up

A/N: here is a new chapter, but first, some words from Fort Tender!  
  
The official title of this miniseries is now From Fourth Grade to Forever: The Story of TJ and Spinelli!!! Thank you to everyone who suggested titles and contact me about your walk on roles! Thanks again!  
  
Kristin: Read and find out! By the way, I am using your title From Fourth Grade to Forever for my miniseries, although I added a bit to it! So if you want to be in a fanfic, check my profile, pick one and send me some info you want used and I will make you a character! Congratulations!  
  
Goofy monkey child: happy anniversary with fan fiction to you too! Hey am I still Captain Sappy?  
  
Desirae(Jeffs1girl) thank you! Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: thank you! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Noelle: I'm probably gonna finish off the miniseries and then I'm not sure- let me know what you think should be next!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: So do I! I definitely picked the wrong time to diet, because want one now! Hahaha, glad you liked the re-enactment and hope you continue to read!  
  
Miss Psycho, aka LilVickiRyan: keep reading to see what happens!! Thanks for your ideas!  
  
Stephanie: good guess! Hope you keep reading and thanks for the baby name suggestions!  
  
Spinelli stood in front of the hotel mirror, smoothing down the black maternity dress Vicki had designed for her. It was the evening of the reunion, and Spinelli wanted to make sure she looked her best. She saw TJ approach her from behind and put his muscular arms around her.  
  
"You look beautiful baby," he whispered as he hugged her. "Absolutely gorgeous, the Ashleys are going to be so jealous!"  
  
"At this point, I don't even care what they think-I just want to go and have a good time. Seeing the Ashleys green with envy will just be an added bonus." Spinelli smiled as she straightened TJ's tie. "And you look like the Sexiest Man in America, and you didn't even have the Queer Eye guys make you over!" she teased. (A/N: ten points to whomever gets the Sexiest Man in America reference)  
  
"Very funny, baby." TJ laughed as he kissed her forehead. "But you do have the best looking date at the reunion, and so do I!"  
  
Spinelli laughed and was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Spinelli called, expecting either Vicki or Lawson to be at the door. Instead, a friend from the old recess gang walked into the room  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Gretchen! You look amazing!" Spinelli cried as she ran to greet her friend.  
  
"Hey you guys, oh my, gosh, Spinelli, look at your belly!" she cried, hugging her and touching her belly. "When are you due?"  
  
"Fourth of July, three weeks from now, or somewhere around there." Spinelli answered, smiling.  
  
"Wow, yeah Vicki invited me to your baby shower, but I had a double shift and couldn't make it. I have your baby gift in my room, I'll give it to you when we get back up."  
  
"Thanks Gretch," Spinelli said. "Did you come here with Vince?" she asked, looking around for Gretchen's boyfriend.  
  
"I'm here and ready to rock and roll!" a voice shouted from the hallway. The trio turned around and saw Vince LaSalle standing before them. "Hey, TJ, Spinelli---looks like you two have been busy since the wedding," he laughed, noting Spinelli's belly.  
  
TJ laughed. "We have been, as you can see. We'll tell you all about it once we get to the reunion. Come on. Lawson and Vicki are already downstairs. Let's go" TJ took Spinelli's hand and they followed Gretchen and Vince downstairs.  
  
"Oh, my God, look at Ashley Q!" Spinelli whispered to TJ. "You were so right about them," she said, noticing the other Ashleys, who were to put it nicely, not as attractive as they were in high school.  
  
"And to think they called you Spin-ugly all those years," Gretchen laughed. "I guess you came up on top."  
  
"I guess so," Spinelli said laughing as they met up with Lawson and Vicki, who were chatting with Menlo.  
  
"Wow, TJ Detweiler and Ashley Spinelli. I always knew you two were going to end up getting married. I remember Randal and bet on it back in the sixth grade. It's a shame he isn't here to see it, he would have been thrilled to see that you two finally got together."  
  
"Yeah, he died way too young," Vince said quietly from behind them.  
  
"Yeah," the rest of them echoed, as they remembered the classmate who died way too young in a drunk driving accident when they were in the ninth grade.  
  
"As much as a snitch as he was, I still consider him a guardian angel," Spinelli told them, remembering when she was in the hospital on her deathbed after the shooting. She'd sworn that she had seen Randal's spirit and that he had encouraged her to hold on, since he knew that she had a lot more living to do.  
  
"I'm sure he's watching over all of us, and still somehow telling Finster what we are up to," Lawson said with a smile. The gang was silent for a moment, hoping that their former classmate was happy wherever he was.  
  
"Hey you guys? What have you all been up to for the past ten years?" a female voice asked, interrupting their silence. They six friends turned around and saw Swinger Girl standing before them.  
  
"Swinger Girl! How are you?" Vince asked, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Fantastic," she said, hugging everyone in the group and introducing herself to Vicki. "I'm an Air Force pilot now, and I get to travel a lot because of it. Right now I'm stationed in Kentucky. What about all of you? What have you all been up to? Although I can see Spinelli---"  
  
"Is pregnant, yes, I am," Spinelli said, getting a little annoyed with all the attention to her belly. As much as she loved being pregnant, she was getting sick of the constant fuss over her.  
  
Swinger Girl laughed. "Congratulations, to you two then, I heard you got married awhile ago, and now you're about to become parents. So what about the rest of you? What have you all been doing?"  
  
"I'm teaching in New York, Spin's the top prosecutor there," TJ answered.  
  
"I'm a junior business executive, working for Apple Computers, and Vicki here is the Vicki Ryan, as in Vicki Ryan Designs," Lawson said proudly, putting his arm around his fiancée.  
  
"That's great, I'm proud of you," Swinger Girl turned to Gretchen and Vince. "What about you two?"  
  
"Well, we have been dating for about a year and a half, ever since TJ and Spinelli's wedding, and I'm an ER doctor," Gretchen told her.  
  
"And I'm an FBI agent," Vince answered.  
  
"Wow, you all have been so busy. What about Mikey and Gus? Has anyone heard from them? I know Mikey's still singing, but I haven't heard from Gus in forever."  
  
"They are supposed to be coming later, Gus is in the military as well." TJ replied. "Hey, look it's Mr. Dudikoff! Let's go say hello!" The gang went off to greet their old teacher, who was still known at Third Street as the Original Prankster King.  
  
As old friends reunited and new lives were discussed, the mysterious stranger paid the cabbie who had given them a ride to the reunion and thanked him. As the stranger walked up the stairs, the plan slowly replayed in their mind---for they knew that the time had finally come to get what they wanted from a certain member of the 2005 graduating class.  
  
A/N: wow, intense ending, I wonder who it could be? Anyway, I know this was a chattcy chappie, but I have no idea how reunions work and am just basing this on ones I've seen on TV. So please, r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!  
  
P.S. if you are confused by some events talked about, please read One Last Chance and This I Swear so they can be explained better!  
  
P.P.S: keep on giving me your name suggestions! Thank you!!! 


	6. Back With a Vengence

A/N: Everybody get ready and get into gear, the Recess sensation, the one and only chapter six is here! some notes to my wonderful reviewers whom I love so much:  
  
Noelle: Glad you liked it! Everyone became friends again in One Last Chance- after the shooting, and they were all still friends in This I Swear. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Stephanie: the person will be revealed in this chapter, stay with me!! I liked the idea of Swinger Girl in the Air Force too, hehe!  
  
LilVickiRyan: glad you liked it! Keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yeah, Vince became nice again in One Last Chance, after the shooting. You are right, it was 2006, I just made a typo! Thanks for telling me!  
  
The chapter may seem a little odd, but the stranger's identity will finally be revealed!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$  
  
The stranger walked into the Rainbow Room, the baseball cap and sunglasses he was wearing hiding his face so nobody would recognize who he was. He did not want his former classmates knowing he was back, not until his plan was ready to be executed. He passed several people, some he knew from high school, and some he didn't remember, but he didn't acknowledge their presence. He continued down the hall, putting his hand in his pocket and fingering the loaded revolver that was hidden in there. Tonight he would finally get revenge on those who wronged him---and they would pay for making the past several years of his life a living hell. He finally approached the room where the reunion was being held and looked around. He saw the Ashleys, all unattractive, yet still best friends and probably laughing over some stupid joke as usual-the Diggers, looking more mature and no longer holding their trademark shovels-Guru Kid, who for once was actually wearing a shirt, standing with a blonde woman he didn't recognize-- -but he did not see the two people he had come to see-or more accurately- the two people he had come to get revenge on. He continued to look around the room. Where were they? They wouldn't just not show up to their ten- year reunion---would they? He had heard that they were both very successful in their careers, so he assumed that they would have been there gloating. The mystery man walked into the room to get a better look at who had attended the reunion when he was approached from behind by Menlo.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but you need a nametag." Menlo informed him.  
  
The man froze. If anyone were to figure out who he was it would be Menlo, and the last thing he wanted was for this annoying weasel to blow his cover.  
  
"Oh, no, I wasn't a student at Washington," he lied, disguising his voice and trying to think of a good excuse as to why he was there. "Um, my wife is here, I was a little late getting here, and now that I'm here, I am going to go find her. Good day sir."  
  
"Oh, ok,--hey wait-- who is your wife?" Menlo asked curiously.  
  
"Um, um," the guy looked around, looking for a woman that appeared to be single. "Jessica," he said finally, spotting Upside Down Girl talking to Swinger Girl. "But you probably knew her back in the day as Upside Down Girl."  
  
"Oh, ok, well enjoy the reunion," Menlo said walking away. "Wait." Menlo paused, turning his attention once more to him. "You look familiar for some reason. Do you have relatives that went to Washington?"  
  
"Damn, this guy hasn't changed one bit!" he thought, "He is still the same annoying chump he was all those years ago."  
  
"No, most of my family is from Texas," he lied, hoping he sounded convincing. "But hey, everyone has a twin right?"  
  
"I guess so," Menlo said, looking suspisous. "Well, congratulations on marrying Upside Down Girl and if you need anything, my name's Menlo."  
  
"I know who you are," the mystery man said without thinking. "Damn it, you can't blow it now!" he thought "I mean, Jessica has mentioned you a few times and told me you were in charge of this thing. That's how I knew who you were," he quickly added, hoping Menlo wouldn't catch on to who he really was.  
  
"That's good. Well, I shall let you go to your wife. Have a good time!" Menlo called, finally walking away from him.  
  
"Whew, that was close," he thought, adjusting the baseball cap. "Now where are they?" he thought, scanning the room for his two soon to be victims. "Ah-ha" he said out loud, finally seeing the two people who he had waited so long to get revenge on. "So they did show up, and it looks as if I got myself one more victim," he said to himself, letting an evil laugh escape his lips. "TJ Detwieler and Ashley Spinelli. Always knew you two would end up together, but who knew you would end up dying together as well? And the fact that there is a bun in the oven is icing on the cake!" he thought, once more fingering the gun in his pocket, and letting out another evil laugh.  
  
"Say your final prayers, you bastards!" he said aloud, finally removing his shades and baseball cap. And for the first time in twelve years, the 2006 class, as well as those from other graduating classes, got a good look at King Bob---Sing-sing prison escapee, there to get revenge on the two people who sent him there in the first place.  
  
A/N: I know most of you knew who the mystery man was, but I had to dedicate a chapter to reveal his identity. I hope this chapter was ok-it was actually very difficult to write. Next chapter, people will recognize King Bob, and he will try and get revenge on TJ and Spinelli, with some unexpected results. Stay tuned to see what happens! Also please keep sending in your suggestions for the name the baby contest and what you want the baby to be-a boy or a girl! Please r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	7. Confusion and Facing an Old Enemy

A/N: there's no need to fear, chapter seven is here!!!! Lol, this is what insomnia does to me-not to mention all the last minute packing and shopping to go back to the dorms. Anyway, some notes to my loyal readers:  
  
KenjiFinster: Will Gus save the day? Keep reading to find out! Thanks for the name suggestion!  
  
Goofy monkey child: thank you for letting me know about the town.do you happen to know what town they live in? Also, I see FBI agents all the time on TV (I am grossly addicted to Fox News, CNN and Court TV) so I am pretty sure people can know you are in the FBI, but CIA and Secret Service people can't tell what their jobs are. And yay! I am still Captain Sappy! Woohoo!! ::happy dance:: Hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Damson rhee: girls are cute to dress up and all-when they are little, then they turn all hormonal, lol, Not to say the baby won't be a girl, I am still deciding. Thanks for your suggestion and keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I love the Experiment.the ultimate proof of TJ and Spinelli- come on, the rainbows, TJ's grossed out look when Spinelli tells Gretchen to kiss him---so obvious! Hope you keep reading!!  
  
Stephanie: King Bob is evil, isn't he? You gotta keep reading to see what happens!!  
  
Kristin:I am evil with cliffies, lol!! Ok, I will make up a character for you, just pick a fanfic from my profile and I will put you into it! Congrats again! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: King Bob will be good in my next fic, I promise!!! In fact, if you want, you can be his girlfriend! Just email me with which fic you want to be in and some info and we can work it out-stay with me!!  
  
Noelle: I love Recess too-Recess forever-TJ/Spin forever! I have that episode on the All Growed Down DVD (both new DVDs are awesome BTW) glad you liked this and hope you keep reading!  
  
OK finally onto the story!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$  
  
The reunion was in full swing, old friends catching up, some old couples reconciling, and even some mortal enemies finally getting along. "But something seems off," TJ thought as he glanced at his wife, who was talking to Mikey and Gus and absolutely glowing. "Something is going to happen" TJ predicted to himself, hoping he was just being paranoid. At that moment, he saw Hustler Kid come up to their group and say hello.  
  
"Hustler Kid!" Spinelli cried, giving him a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"Absolutely wonderful, I have a wife, two great kids, and an amazing job. Life could not get any better," Hustler Kid bragged, pulling his wife next to him. "you guys remember Jessica right?"  
  
"Upside Down Girl," she reminded them laughing as she greeted her old classmates.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, yes! Congratulations, you two! We all knew you were going to get married," Gus said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, what about you guys? Mikey, any truth to that rumor that you are dating Paris Hilton?"  
  
"We went out once or twice, but let it be known, no sex tape scandals will be happening!" Mikey promised. (A/N: sorry I had to-I hate Paris Hilton so I felt the urge to make fun of her-no offense anyone!)  
  
"Thank goodness for that!" a voice said behind them. The group turned to see Menlo standing next to them. "Hi you guys! Upside Down Girl, is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh, still with the Hustler Kid," she said smiling. "Oh, look it's Cornchip Girl. I'm going to say hi. Excuse me." She left with Hustler Kid to greet her old friend, with Gus nervously following them.  
  
"Now that is the oddest thing ever," Menlo mused, remembering the man he had seen earlier that evening.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Mikey asked.  
  
Menlo shook his head. "It's odd, there was this man in sunglasses and a baseball cap, he came in late, claiming he was Upside Down Girl's husband. I had no idea she was married to Hustler Kid, since they arrived separately, so I assumed he was telling the truth."  
  
"But who could it be?" Spinelli asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of hr stomach. "Stop it, girl" she told herself. "He is in jail, he can't hurt you."  
  
"I don't know, he did seem familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was." Menlo looked confused.  
  
Just then, Vince's cell phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this, it's work." Vince said, walking out into the hall.  
  
"I just hope everything will be ok," TJ said, his fear of something happening getting worse.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Lawson said. "For all we know, she's having an affair, and her lover wants to see her or something and will cause a big, dramatic scene, where he declares his love for her and he and Hustler Kid must fight for her affections."  
  
"You have got to stop watching soap operas during your lunch hour," Vicki told him teasingly.  
  
"It can happen!" Lawson argued, as the group burst out laughing.  
  
"Maybe, but I have a feeling it's not a secret lover of Upside Down Girl," Vince told them, a look of fear suddenly coming into his eyes as he rejoined the group.  
  
"What are you talking about, hun?" Gretchen asked, catching onto his concern.  
  
"What I mean is that was work. Word is that someone broke out of jail today and was said to be headed to Arkansas. He told me to keep an eye out to see if anything strange happens.  
  
"You don't think---it's impossible, right?" Spinelli asked fearfully,  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it is, Spinelli," Vince told her confidently. "I somehow doubt that he will come back here, I mean, I don't think he is dumb enough to show up to the town where he committed crimes in."  
  
"Wait, who are you talking about?" Mikey asked. "I am so confused!"  
  
"I think you guys mean me!" a deep, Darth Vader like voice growled. Eight pairs of eyes turned, and they all came face to face with the person Spinelli feared the most---the man she tried for twelve years to forget about-the man who tried to rape and kill her---King Bob.  
  
A/N: I'm evil, another cliffie!! I'll add more tomorrow, because I am beat now and my brain is not functioning as well as it should be...um, um, I hope you all enjoyed that---next up the reactions of the guests and one big surprise no one is expecting---but feel free to guess! Please r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading!!  
  
P.S.-please keep voting on whether you want TJ and Spinelli a boy or a girl and what you think the name should be! Thank you! 


	8. Getting Revenge

A/N: hello from a part of the US that is below freezing right now!!! But before I begin, some notes for my reviewers!!!  
  
Desirae(Jeffs 1 girl) lol, I am evil with cliffies! Keep reading!  
  
Stephanie: maybe, or maybe not! Keep reading to find out!  
  
LilVickiRyan: which idea? Lol that sounds so funny!! I don't know who Jordan is, but I have heard of that show-thanks for the ideas and hope you keep reading!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yes, you and King Bob will be together in one of my fics---I wanna be with HK!!! Lol, hope you like the rest of this story!!  
  
Kristin: sure, I'll put you in Queer Eye- just email me info you want me to use! Lol I am an evil cliffhanger person-but I do it to hopefully get people to keep reading! Enjoy!  
  
Noelle: there are always cute TJ/Spin moments-ever notice how it always looks like they are holding hands? Lol, I'm glad I'm not the onlt one who looks-I'm driving my brother crazy pointing it out! Enjoy this!  
  
Damson rhee: yes a cliffie, but the story continues below-hehe I had to add the Paris Hilton thing because she is so easy to make fun of, lol .maybe for fun someone can write a Mikey/Paris fic---JK!!! Enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Spinelli looked into Bob's dark, menacing eyes and stepped back in fear. Her worst nightmare was coming true-after twelve years, Bob was coming to get her for putting him in jail. She put her hands on her stomach, hoping that Bob wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby.  
  
"Bob, get the hell away from her, you made her suffer enough. Just accept the fact that you got what you deserved!" TJ yelled, stepping in front of Spinelli in order to protect her.  
  
"No, she made me stay in prison for twelve long years, I tried getting revenge once, and failed, but tonight I shall succeed." At that moment, Bob pulled out the gun and held it to Spinelli. "Say goodbye, bitch," he growled, his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Bob, put down the gun!" Vince demanded. "You aren't going to shoot anyone. Do you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars?"  
  
"No, but I want Spinelli here to pay for what she did for me!" Bob's finger squeezed the trigger a little tighter, but not tight enough to make it go off.  
  
"You attacked her-twice! Why are you making her suffer even more? Can't you see she has a baby on the way? Or are you just sick enough to kill her poor innocent child as well?" Lawson stepped closer to Bob, grabbing him and pulling him down to the ground.  
  
"Stop it, I will get my revenge, even if I have to kill everyone in this room!" Bob bellowed, trying to escape from Lawson's grip.  
  
As the two boys struggled, Spinelli backed away in fear, going to the other side of the room to sit. She just could not bear to watch Bob try and hurt the people she cared about. Even being in the same room with him scared her to death. She felt the baby kick and smiled down at her stomach. "Don't worry, little one, mommy will keep you safe," she whispered comfortingly. The baby seemed to like that answer, because it responded with another strong kick.  
  
Bob finally released himself from Lawson and stood up, holding the gun up once more and spinning around the room. "I don't care if you all die," he threatened, "But I will make TJ and Spinelli pay for what they did to me----no one messes with King Bob and gets away with it."  
  
"What are we going to do?" TJ whispered to Vince, as the room buzzed in terror. "We can't let him kill anyone."  
  
"I have an idea, but first, let's make the girls sit by Spinelli. This is not something I want them involved in. Gus, Mikey, Hustler Kid, come with us."  
  
The boys (Vince, Hustler Kid and Lawson) sent their girlfriends to Spinelli and looked at each other, each knowing what they had to do. They knew that there was a risk of getting hurt, or possibly killed, but they knew it was a risk they were going to have to take, because it meant saving the lives of the others in the room.  
  
"Let's do it," Gus whispered to them. The boys walked over to Bob, ready to rumble.  
  
"Everybody get down!" Bob yelled, as the entire room dropped to the floor in fear. "I said, get down!" he yelled to the boys, who were standing next to him.  
  
"If we get down, how can we help you get revenge?" Vince asked innocently, as Gretchen gave him a strange look from across the room.  
  
"What is he doing?" she asked, confused as to why her boyfriend was suddenly helping Bob.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure there is a plan involved, they always have a plan," Spinelli answered as she felt the baby kick once more. "Damn, this kid is going to have my temper, I can feel it,' she joked, and the rest of the women laughed, although they were all terrified out of their minds.  
  
"Help me?" Bob asked them. "All of you?"  
  
"Yes, help you," TJ said, catching on. "I was going to divorce Spinelli here at the reunion, but with your help, I can play the role of grieving widower instead," he babbled, praying Bob would buy the story and that the plan would work.  
  
Bob cackled, "Ahh, the husband helping, this is gonna be better than I thought."  
  
TJ gulped. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing.  
  
"All right, then this is what we have to do," the boys huddled as Bob whispered the plan. "Everybody understand?" They all nodded "Good. Now let's get this party started." The boys went to different corners of the room as Bob straightened up and held the gun in the air, pointing it to a group of students. "You all ready to---hey what the-----" he yelled as Gus came lunging toward him, pushing him to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"Vince, call the cops go!" TJ hissed as they heard Bob struggling and cursing. "Lawson, Hustler Kid, go help Gus and see if you can all restrain him. I'm going to find some rope or something. Come on, Mikey." As TJ and Mikey ran off, Lawson and the Hustler Kid hurried to assist their friend, who was now being held at gunpoint. As Hustler Kid grabbed Bob's wrist, the gun went off and a blood curdling scream could be heard from many of the guests.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
A/N: wow the boys pull a male version of Charlie's Angels! I got this idea from All My Children-they did something similar a couple of weeks ago, only the attack was done by a bunch of women. But more importantly, did anyone get shot? Will the cops come in time? Will Bob finally get what's coming to him? find out next time, just r/r!!! just remember, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading!!  
  
Don't forget to keep giving me baby name suggestions! Thank you! 


	9. Arresting Developments

A/N: I am back with a brand spanking new chapter-ohhh scandalous!!!! Anyway, some notes to my readers:  
  
Stephanie: glad you liked it---stay tuned!!  
  
Damson rhee: thanks for the name suggestion---glad you liked the action, but the best is yet to come..stay with me!!  
  
LilVickiRyan: keep reading to see what happens next---I like Charlie's Angels too!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I love the guys too! Stay tuned!  
  
Desirae(Jeffs 1 girl) lol, I hate cliffies too, yet I always leave them, I am a hypocrite in that sense-but I do it in hopes that people keep reading! Stay tuned to see what happened!  
  
Hyperchick88: Yes!! I love All My Children, I have been watching since I was born practically, all the women in my family watched and are waiting to see who killed Michael Cambias. (there is an AMC reference in chapter 5 and in Admired From Afar) Keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The bullet went whizzing through the room, the guests laying in the floor in terror. Gus looked around to see if anyone had gotten hit, but was relieved when he saw that the bullet had only hit a chandelier before landing in the wall. As scary as it was, he felt relieved that nobody had gotten hurt. Now if only TJ and Mikey would hurry up with that rope. Almost as if they were reading his thoughts, the two men ran back in the room, Mikey carrying some jump ropes from the gym and TJ holding a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"TJ, I don't even want to know why you and Spinelli have those, but right now, I am sure as hell glad you do!" Hustler Kid grinned, as he tied the rope around King Bob and handcuffed him.  
  
"Mind out of the gutter Francis, they are part of a magician act I do for my class. They were left in my bag!" TJ said defensively.  
  
"Sure they were, now let's get this guy taken care of." Lawson and Vince helped King Bob up, and led him to the door, but he struggled free from the ropes and attempted to remove the handcuffs.  
  
"This isn't over!" King Bob yelled as he tried holding the gun up once more.  
  
"You idiot, you were supposed to handcuff his hands behind his back!" Lawson yelled at Hustler Kid.  
  
"What, did you all take Handcuffs 101?" Hustler Kid asked, annoyed with Lawson's attitude.  
  
"Not now, you guys! He is trying to shoot!" Gus screamed, trying once more to bring King Bob down. At that moment, there was a loud bang, and King Bob once again fell to the floor, semi-unconscious, with a sickening thud.  
  
"What happened?" Spinelli whispered to Vicki, as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Man this baby has definitely got my attitude," she said, wincing in pain.  
  
"I don't know, but some guy with black hair just smashed him in the head with a vodka bottle from the bar," Gretchen informed them. "But I can't see who it is."  
  
Jimmy, formerly known as Guru Kid, stood before King Bob and declared, "I am part of the NYPD-which means I can Knock Your Punk-ass Down!" (A/N: points to whoever gets that) He dropped the remains of the bottle and helped Vince bring King Bob to his feet.  
  
"You are under arrest, King Bob," Vince said, handcuffing the former playground king and pulling him to his feet. "Twelve years of terrorizing TJ and Spinelli, escaping from prison and holding a roomful of people hostage. You are never seeing the light of day again, buddy" he added as he and Guru Kid dragged the staggering and still semi-conscious King Bob out the door and to the waiting police cars.  
  
The room was still buzzing in a mixture of excitement and terror as TJ, Lawson and the boys went to make sure Vince and Guru Kid were ok in handling King Bob.  
  
Spinelli struggled to sit up, but her stomach kept getting in the way. Finally, Vicki, Gretchen and Upside Down Girl pulled her to her feet and led her to a nearby chair.  
  
"Are you ok, Spinelli?" Vicki asked, noticing the look of agony on Spinelli's face.  
  
"I'm fine, just that the baby is practicing kickboxing and its beginning to annoy me," Spinelli tried to laugh it off, but once again winced in pain.  
  
"You sure? Hang on, let me get you some water or something, Gretch, come with me.' Vicki and Gretchen walked over to the wet bar to get Spinelli's water and Upside Down Girl went back to Hustler Kid to congratulate him on a job well done.  
  
"Where is my husband anyway?" Spinelli thought, shifting in her chair. She finally noticed him standing by the door, giving Vince (who it turned out had been working undercover since he had the phone call) his statement, and walked over to him. She was almost there when she felt another pain, followed by what felt like a pipe bursting in her stomach. (A/N: as you can tell, I have never been pregnant, so I am making this up as I go along) She forced herself to sit on the floor, as the pain took over her body.  
  
"Um, Teej?" she called, but he didn't seem to hear her, since he was still giving his statement.  
  
"Teej, yoo-hoo! Over here!" she screamed, but still got no response from him. The pain was getting worse and she gritted her teeth, hoping it would go away.  
  
"God damn it, Theodore Jasper Detwieler, get your scrawny ass over here this instant!" Spinelli bellowed, causing TJ to finally turn around and notice his wife. In all the excitement---if you could call it that---he had almost forgotten about her being there. he walked over to her, a little annoyed by her behavior.  
  
"What is it, baby? I just helped put your attempted rapist/murderer in prison for good, what could be so import----" his voice trailed off, as he noticed Spinelli sitting on the floor, her face twisted in pain. "Wait, what are you doing sitting on the floor? Are you ok, baby?" he asked, kneeling down next to her and putting his arms around her.  
  
"I will be once you get someone who has epidural!" Spinelli snapped as another stabbing pain hit her body.  
  
TJ's face paled, his expression turning to pure joy. "You don't mean..."  
  
"Yes, Einstein! My water broke! I'm in labor!" Spinelli screamed.  
  
A/N: another cliffie---please don't kill me! But I promise I will update tomorrow! Tomorrow, some unexpected people come to Spinelli's aid, but I am going to drag the birth out to make it more dramatic, bwahahahaha!!! But feel free to guess who is going to help Spinelli and keep suggesting baby names! R/r, but if you cant say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading and thank you! 


	10. Help From Unlikely Sources

A/N: here I am with chapter ten!!!! This is gonna be short and sweet because I need to be up mad early to leave and move into my dorm.but before I begin, some words from our sponsor, at Kelso's!  
  
LilVickiRyan: glad you liked it! Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: yes, the baby's coming! Yay! Enjoy!!  
  
Noelle: I missed it too! And yesterday's episodes, but I'm starting to tape all of them so I can watch, lol I'm such a loser, anyway glad you liked it and hope you like the rest!  
  
Stephanie: you were! Congrats! Yes, it's from Men in Black! I love that movie too! Keep reading!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yeah, Guru kid changed, didn't he? But if you think he changed, wait til you see who delivers the baby! Lol, Handcuffs 101, its an inside joke my friend and I hve so I decided to add it---Stay tuned!  
  
S.S. Pan: glad you are enjoying it! Stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Wait, what?" TJ asked, a blank look forming on his handsome face.  
  
"I am in labor, you moron!" Spinelli said slowly, as if she were talking to a young child.  
  
"But it's too early, are you sure?" TJ asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, my water breaking was a pretty big-----owwww!!" Spinelli screamed, pulling TJ's hair as she felt another contraction come.  
  
'OK,OK, honey, let me see if I can get some help or get us out of here." TJ got up and headed for the door, leaving Spinelli laying on the floor, in a screaming, painful heap.  
  
"Um, a little help here!" Spinelli screamed to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Spinelli, like is in labor!" a voice said above her. Spinelli looked up and saw Ashley A. standing above her. "Great, just what I need now, powderpuffs!" Spinelli thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, you mind helping me?"  
  
"Ohhh, scandalous!" the Ashleys squealed as they kneeled down to help make Spinelli more comfortable.  
  
"Wow, thanks you guys," Spinelli said, shocked that her former nemesis' were helping her.  
  
"Hey, us Ashleys need to stick together," Ashley Q. smiled at her, putting her jacket under Spinelli. "And this can make up for us being so bitchy in high school."  
  
"Thanks, you guys," Spinelli smiled. "I-owww, owww, owww!!"  
  
"Another contraction, Ashley B, see if you can find TJ, we need to get her to the hospital ASAP!" Ashley T. yelled.  
  
At that moment, Gretchen and Vicki walked over to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Ashleys, what is---oh my gosh, the baby!" Gretchen gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"My godchild is coming!" Vicki squealed, kneeling down to help Spinelli as well.  
  
"Yes, as you can see, the baby is coming!" Spinelli informed them impatiently. Where the hell was TJ? He should have been back by now.  
  
"Come on, Spin, breathe!" Ashley A. urged her, holding her hand gently.  
  
"I am breathing! If I weren't I'd be dead!" Spinelli said between the breathing exercises she and TJ had learned during the Lamaze classes they had taken. (a/n thank you, lilvickiryan!)  
  
"I know, just clam down, and it will all be ok," Vicki pushed Spinelli's hair out of her eyes and smiled at her. "Just think, soon, your little baby will be here, and you and TJ will have the family you always wanted!"  
  
"I know, I'm excited, but I'd act happier if I weren't in so much pain right now! Where the hell is TJ with the ambulance? He should be here by now!" Spinelli knew she was being bitchy and a pain in the butt, but she was in too much pain to really care at the moment. She looked up and saw TJ and Ashley B. running in the room, followed by the other guys.  
  
"Wow, what did we miss?" Lawson asked, noticing Spinelli on the floor, surrounded by the Ashleys and Vicki.  
  
"Spinelli is in labor," Gretchen informed them, putting a cool cloth from the bar on Spinelli's forehead.  
  
"Congratulations!, I hate to be the bearer of bad news during this joyous occasion, but I am afraid the place is surrounded by cops and FBI agents because of King Bob. They put us on lockdown, and nobody can leave." Vince informed them.  
  
"What the---you mean, I have to give birth here-no drugs, no nothing? Damn it, someone try to get me drugs now!" Spinelli screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to jump back.  
  
"Wait, who's going to deliver the baby then?" TJ asked, not really trusting the Ashleys to do such a thing, especially when his wife and child were involved.  
  
"We can help you, we are an OB doctor and nurse team," a voice called. The group slowly turned around and saw...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: an evil author who left a cliffie!!!! What did you think? Who saw that coming with the Ashleys helping? Who is behind them and willing to deliver the baby? Any guesses? IT IS SOMEONE NOBODY WILL EVER THINK OF!!!! Will Spinelli and the baby be ok? Will someone help ease the pain? (think about this one and read Spinelli's last line to figure out who will help with this one) anyway, stay tuned! Again, sorry this is so short, but since I am moving back into the dorms tomorrow, I need to finish packing and sleeping! R/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading and please keep thinking of baby names!! Thank you!! 


	11. A Class Coming Together

A/N: here is chapter 11! Again, it's gonna be pretty short, but that's because I'm dead tired from moving and unpacking and stuff-next chapter will be longer---I promise!!! Anyway, some notes to my wonderful readers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: glad you liked it-stay tuned!!  
  
Stephanie: yeah, I based it off the women on TV, lol! Good guess-stay tuned to see if you are right!  
  
Noelle: thank you and good guesses! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Kristin: Good guesses...stay tuned...  
  
Desirae (Jeff's 1 girl) good guess! That would be ironic, wouldn't it? Keep reading this and the sequels to find out the answers to your questions!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Holy freaking cow---GELLMAN?!?!? BUTCH?!?!!?" Spinelli screamed in shock. She could not believe that the former school bully and the boy with all the crazy stories were now about to deliver her baby.  
  
"Yes, Spinelli, we might have been different in high school, but now we are here to help you and your baby" Gellman said gently, touching her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Spinelli snapped, pulling away from him. "You expect me to allow the class bully and the boy with all the psychotic stories to deliver my child? You're freaking insane!" at that moment, she felt another contraction and screamed in pain. "On second thought, get me drugs and get your asses in gear!" she commanded.  
  
The boys looked at each other and nodded. "OK, it's showtime!" Butch told them, jumping up. "OK I need something resembling stirrups, some blankets, towels and someone with paramedic experience to time contractions and help deliver. Gellman, go on her lower left side and check out how many centimeters along she is. Ashley A. get towels, Ashley B. get something resembling stirrups. Ashley Q. and Ashley T., get blankets. Oh, and somebody get masks or something to cover our faces. Come on, people, we have a baby to deliver!"  
  
The group quickly broke apart and people ran to do what they were told.  
  
"Someone get me some freaking drugs!" Spinelli screamed after them as the pain got worse and more unbearable by the minute.  
  
"OK, OK, calm down, Spinelli, we will see what we can do, but first, are there any paramedics in the house?" Gellman yelled. "Come on, we need help here!"  
  
"We are paramedics," a voice called from behind TJ, who was still holding Spinelli's hand and looked like a nervous wreck.  
  
"Good, Digger Sam, start timing her contractions. Digger Dave stand by, we are going to need you later on." Gellman ordered.  
  
Digger Sam took out a stopwatch and began timing. The Ashleys came back with the stuff they were asked to get, although instead of stirrups, they ended up having to use two chairs for Spinelli's legs. (A/N: I am making this up as I go along-I never had a baby so I am basing this on stories I have heard) Hustler Kid came back, with a medical bag in his hand. He knelt down and gave Spinelli a shot of epidural.  
  
"Um, Hustler Kid, I don't know why you carry that stuff, nor am I sure I want to, but thank you so much!" Spinelli cried out gratefully.  
  
"I'm a pharmacist and carry around medicine in case of an emergency," he told her with a smile. (A/N probably illegal, but it is Hustler Kid, after all-he always had everything)  
  
"OK, how far along is she?" TJ asked nervously, watching his former classmates work on delivering his child, still unsure of whether he could trust Gellman with such responsibility.  
  
"Um, we still have a ways to go, she's about three centimeters. We are going to be here quite awhile, people." Butch informed them.  
  
"Oh, great, the class bully delivering my child and I am going to be laying here like a biology experiment for God knows how long, and what in God's creation are you doing with a god damn video camera, Mikey?' she screamed, suddenly noticing her friend filming the event taking place before him.  
  
"Oh, Spinelli, don't you and TJ want this joyous event captured on videotape to show your child someday?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"If you don't turn that god damn thing off right now, I will shove it so far up your ass, you wont know whether to---owww, owwww, more drugs, someone, anyone!!" she yelled, as the contractions came closer together.  
  
"Contractions are two minutes apart, you guys," Digger Sam told them, looking at the stopwatch.  
  
"OK, Spinelli, you are going to need to start pushing!" Gellman told her, as TJ continued to grip her hand, tears slightly falling from his eyes. He was amazed that his baby was finally about to be born, and that he was lucky enough to be able to see it happen. As Spinelli pushed, she screamed out in agony, feeling as if her insides were being ripped out of her.  
  
"You feeling ok, Spin?" Gretchen asked her from behind.  
  
"Oh, sure, Gretchen, I'm just fabulous, having fifteen million people up in my business and having our former school bully have his hands up my crotch, and oh yeah, I am in excruciating pain, but other than that I'm just peachy keen!" Spinelli spat out sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, Spinelli, I guess it was a stupid question," Gretchen said, embarrassed.  
  
"OK, Spinelli, keep pushing, I think I see the baby's head!" Gellman yelled, as Butch and Digger Dave ran over to assist him. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: it was short, I know, but I am dead tired and need to be up early for class tomorrow, but I promise a longer chapter tomorrow, where the baby is actually born! Keep reading and reviewing, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading.  
  
Please keep thinking of baby names!!! 


	12. The Miracle of Life

A/N: here is the next chapter, but before I begin, some fond words to my dear reviewers:  
  
Damson rhee: yep, the baby is coming! Stay tuned!  
  
Stephanie: Butch and Gellman are OB/GYNs (scary huh?) and they are trained to deliver babies. Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: glad you liked the humor in this chapter, lol! They need masks for health reasons. Stay with me!!  
  
Noelle: Thanks for the baby name suggestion! And yes, I kept you hanging, I am an evil author, but stay tuned for more!  
  
Sonomi: thanks for the baby names, please continue to read!  
  
Angel9220042004: glad you like it so much and thank you for the names! If you can email me with your specific questions, I will be more than happy to help! Stay tuned!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: so would I, I'd die even more if they were my GYN! ::shudders at the thought:: glad you like it---hehehe, I guess I made HK a bad guy without meaning to---keep reading!!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl): it is embarrassing, but what about those ladies that were in People who gave birth in classrooms, elevators, Wal-Mart, subway stations, (my dad delivered a baby there once)-but yes, I think I'd be embarrassed too! Stay tuned for more!  
  
"Spinelli, push!" Gellman urged, as the baby started to come out. Digger Dave and Butch were by his sides, assisting him, as Digger Sam continued to time contractions and act as a nurse/ midwife. (A/N: or would that be midhusband---hmmm---I have no idea, I'm making this up as I go along!)  
  
"I am pushing, but it's kind of awkward when you have all these people watching you push a baby out of---oowwwww, owwww, drugs please!" Spinelli screamed, as she continued to push and breathe at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry, baby, you're doing great! Just keep breathing!" TJ told her, holding her hand and attempting to hug her, but Spinelli pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "It's your fault I am here in all this pain in the first place! I'm never letting you touch me again! And I am breathing, otherwise I'd be dead!" she ranted, gritting her teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" TJ asked knowing how uncomfortable Spinelli must have been at that moment.  
  
"Like you haven't done enough! Next time, if there is a next time, you are going to give birth. If that guy in that movie can do it, you sure as hell can too!" Spinelli knew she was being mean and was probably making no sense, but she didn't care-she was in too much pain at that moment. (A/N: points to whoever guesses the movie I'm talking about)  
  
"Keep pushing, Spinelli, we're getting there!" Gellman urged, wiping sweat from his forehead. As much as he loved his job, it sure was tiring, especially since they were working for several hours already.  
  
"How much more do I have to push? I don't think I can do it any longer!" Spinelli complained, falling back into TJ's arms. He gently stroked her hair and whispered, "Come on, you can do it, we're almost there. Just think, pretty soon, we will have a beautiful little baby to take care of. We will finally have the family we always wanted." He kissed her forehead and wiped the tears of pain from her eyes. "Come on, you're doing great!"  
  
"She sure is," Butch told them as he continued to assist Gellman. "This might not be the best time to bring this up, but it looks like that experiment paid off. After all, look what it led to." He grinned at them, making TJ chuckle slightly. Spinelli, however, was not as amused.  
  
"Great, now you have another psycho story to tell people from behind that tree! God knows what this story will lead to!" Spinelli yelled, praying that the painful process of giving birth would soon be over.  
  
"OK, Spinelli, you are doing great, you're almost there, my friend, only three more pushes and you will be done!" Gellman encouraged her, motioning for Digger Dave to move closer so they can help deliver the baby better. (A/N: you know what I mean-I hope)  
  
Spinelli pushed, still feeling like her insides were being ripped out of her. She tried to concentrate on her breathing, like they were told to do in Lamaze class, but it didn't seem to be working, if anything, it made her more even more stressed. She looked up, and noticed that Mikey still had the video camera, and was filming away with a smile on his face.  
  
"Mikey, I thought I told you to shut that damn thing off, how much of this did you get on tape? I am not your freaking girlfriend Paris Hilton! (A/N: sorry, couldn't resist another dig at her-she is just so easy to make fun of) I don't like being videotaped! Now turn the bloody thing off before I kill you!" Spinelli attempted to move so she could hit Mikey, but ended up collapsing in pain, TJ catching her and gently holding her down.  
  
"Don't move, Spinelli!" Gellman warned her, "You will only be in more pain and harm the baby!"  
  
"OK, but someone take that camera away from Mikey and tape something over it----I don't care if you tape you all doing the Macerena! I do not want my baby's birth on tape!" Spinelli sounded so threatening that Hustler Kid quickly grabbed the camera, rewound the tape and began filming random scenes around the hotel.  
  
"OK, Spinelli one more push and you are done!" Gellman told her, motioning for Digger Sam to get some blankets and towels ready. "Ready? One, two, three, push!"  
  
Spinelli pushed with all her strength, letting out a loud scream as she felt the baby come out of her. The room was suddenly filled with the loud cries of a baby as Digger Sam tied the umbilical cord with his shoelace, and Butch and Digger Dave attempted to clean the baby the best they could with wet washcloths the Ashleys had fetched for them.  
  
"Congratulations, you two," Gellman announced as he handed TJ and Spinelli the baby. "It's a beautiful baby......"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
A/N evil author who loves to leave cliffhangers! Find out next time what they had and of course what the baby's name is! So keep suggesting baby names, and please r/r! just remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	13. A New Beginning

A/N: Woohoo! No classes tomorrow because of a wonderful invention called snow! So its sleeping, unpacking and writing fan fiction for me tomorrow! And yeah, do my reading for my political science seminar! Anyway, some notes to my readers:  
  
Damson rhee: see below to see what Spinelli had! And the movie is called Junior, but you still get points for your description!  
  
Stephanie: keep reading to see what she has!!!  
  
Angel9220042004: You don't need to pay for anything, you just write your story on word processor, get a user name for ff.net, and go to document manager and upload the story. You then go to create story and pick the category you want and go from there! keep reading and email me if you have any questions!  
  
LilVickiRyan: you get points too! Isn't Mikey annoying, I pictured him as that type of person in the future. Keep reading!  
  
KenjiFinster: Good job! Points to you! Glad you like it! Keep on going!  
  
Noelle: I know, I am so evil, but you get your answer in the end! Keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: good job, and more points to you! Lol, her reaction is pure Spinelli! Keep reading!  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl): I'm happy for them too, and yes, I intend to make them a happy family. My dad actually delivered 12, --he used to be a paramedic-and delivered a baby on a subway last year-and it gave me the idea for this fic! Keep reading!  
  
Please also check out Forever Your Girl, my one shot song fic!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"It's a beautiful baby girl!" Gellman announced as he carefully handed the baby over to Spinelli, who had tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"Hey there, little one, I'm your mommy," she whispered, smiling down at the little bundle of joy in her arms.  
  
"And I'm your daddy," TJ whispered, putting his arms around them and wiping away his own tears.  
  
"They are so cute!" the Ashleys sighed, looking longingly at the couple. As much as they knew they deserved the bitter, lonely lives they led for being so bitchy in the past, they still hoped that one day they would all be as happy as TJ and Spinelli were.  
  
"They are, congratulations, you guys!" the Diggers and Butch told them.  
  
Gretchen, Vicki and the rest of the group walked over to see their new little "niece" and to congratulate the new parents.  
  
"Lawson, look, it's our goddaughter!" Vicki squealed, looking down at the baby. "She's gorgeous!"  
  
"She is, TJ is going to have quite a gun collection in the future to keep those boys away!" Lawson teased.  
  
"And I can get you a good deal on some!" Hustler Kid added.  
  
"Very funny." TJ looked at his little girl and smiled. Vicki was right. The baby was beautiful. She had Spinelli's trademark black hair TJ's nose and dark brown eyes like both his parents had. (A/N: looked on the DVD for eye color) TJ was in awe that he and Spinelli had created such a beautiful child.  
  
"So what are you going to name the baby?" Gretchen asked them, kneeling down to get a better look at the baby.  
  
"Hmmmm, I don't know, we discussed names, but never made a final decision, because we thought we had another few weeks to decide. What do you think, honey?" Spinelli asked, turning to TJ.  
  
TJ thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well, if it was a boy, I was thinking either Vitto Randall, in honor of Randall and your brother, but for a girl, I was thinking Madison Elizabeth, Madison after the nurse who helped revive you when you were in the hospital, and Elizabeth in honor of my grandmother. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Spinelli's eyes filled with tears, touched by the names he had chosen. Her brother Vitto had been forced to enter the Witness Protection Program fifteen years ago after witnessing a crime Joey and his gang members had committed, and it made her happy that TJ wanted to honor him. She was even more touched that he had remembered the name of the nurse who had saved her life and wanted to honor her for doing so.  
  
"Madison Elizabeth," Spinelli repeated. "It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"It is a beautiful name," Vince agreed.  
  
"And we can call her Maddie for short, like the doctor called the nurse," TJ suggested.  
  
"Madison Elizabeth it is then," Spinelli agreed, as the room erupted into applause.  
  
"Hi, Maddie," Spinelli whispered, cradling the baby closer to her.  
  
"Can I hold her?" TJ asked nervously.  
  
"Of course, daddy." Spinelli carefully handed the baby over to TJ, who had a smile so big that Spinelli was afraid his face would crack. He stood up and rocked the baby in his arms, whispering to her and still crying tears of joy. Vicki knelt down besides Spinelli.  
  
"Well, mommy, how are you feeling?" she asked, giving Spinelli a hug.  
  
"Exhausted, but deliriously happy," Spinelli answered, smiling at her friend. "It's just so odd knowing TJ and I are parents now!"  
  
"You two are going to be great parents," Vicki assured her, "And I know you will always be as happy as you are now, and you two deserve all the happiness in the world."  
  
"Thanks, Vicki," Spinelli said, hugging her friend back. "You mind getting my husband over here?" she asked her. "I can barely move!"  
  
As Vicki got TJ and Maddie to join Spinelli on the floor, Spinelli could not help to smile over everything that had happened. First King Bob had returned, scaring her into early labor, but it turned out not to be as bad as she thought it would be. In an ironic twist of fate, King Bob had brought old friends and enemies together to help Spinelli out in her time of need. Although it was uncertain if they would even keep in touch, the Washington High class of 2006 would always remember this day as a new beginning for all of them.  
  
"You ok over there, baby?" TJ asked her as he put his arms around both his wife and his daughter.  
  
"Smile for your first family portrait, you guys!" Gretchen called, holding a camera.  
  
"Yes," Spinelli said as Gretchen took the picture. "Everything is absolutely perfect."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N: and that's the end! For the record, they all still need to be questioned and all, but adding all that would have killed the chapter. The sequel to this will be up soon, but I am posting my newest fic, Prom Night, first. I hope you all liked this and will r/r! just remember the golden rule. If you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!  
  
A/N 2: Congrats Mistress of Balmoral and Sonomi for winning the baby contest! Email me about being in a fic of your choice! 


End file.
